


Mama, just killed a man

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 聽完波希米亞狂想曲後的產物，純歌曲向，與樂團人物無任何關聯





	Mama, just killed a man

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 加入自己的想像詮釋，可能悖離歌曲原意。大量引用原曲歌詞，思緒雜亂注意。

媽媽，我剛才殺了一個人。

/

他顫抖著，手裡的槍握得死緊，腦袋轟轟作響，使他完全無法思考。

他應該想起自己殺了人，但他沒有。

他應該想起該在其他人覺察到巷弄裡的騷動之前湮滅證據，接著遠走高飛，但他沒有。

他應該想起爭執的源頭是那個穿金戴銀的紈褲子弟的挑釁，接著對方又帶了更多人來，拳腳、口水、骯髒污穢的言語狠狠打擊著他。直到他瞇著瘀青的雙眼，眨掉淌進眼裡的鮮血，摸索著找到口袋中的手槍，勉強爬起身，一槍打穿了那人的胸口，大片的暗紅自裁縫精緻的背心透出，染上那人佩戴在身上的寶石，那個有錢人家的少爺張大了嘴，捂著傷口同他倒臥在狹小的巷。人群不知何時一哄而散，好像有誰在臨去前大聲喚著警察。他搖搖晃晃，片刻後才穩住身子，這才發現那人倒在自己附近，不過幾步之遙。他殺人了，他意識到，恐懼瞬間攫住他的身體，壓迫著他的胸口，他想丟下槍，手指卻將其扣得更緊。

他應該想起一切，但他沒有。

他只是麻木地站在那裡，看著那富貴人家的子弟漂亮的如綠寶石般的雙眼慢慢失去光澤；看著那細嫩白皙，手指修長而骨節分明的手自那少年被血漬玷污的胸口劃過，接著無力地落在身側；看著豐潤的紅唇張了又闔，像極了吐泡的魚，血不斷自口中流出，終於那人的唇顫抖一下——像是臨終前的告解——然後完全不動。僅剩的血色完全褪去，少年俊秀的臉龐蒼白極了，微長的金色卷髮沾染上血跡，黏膩成一塊。任誰都必然會為這年輕人的殞落哀泣，必然會為被斷送的似錦的前程哀悼，必然會為這條早逝的靈魂悲慟，必然會帶著哭腔，眼角泛淚，狠狠地咒詛開槍的兇手——毒辣無比的惡魔！

槍從他手中滑落，他將它留在了巷裡。拖著踉蹌的步子慢慢走回家。大家都看見了他身上挨打的傷口、手臂上的瘀青；看見了他略微歪斜的鼻樑上有著幾週前才癒合的疤痕；看見了他佝僂著背，瘦小的身材似乎又更小了些。他們別過頭，像是看見什麼噁心的東西。看看那男孩，街坊間竊竊私語，那是異鄉來的吉普賽人，骯髒無比的強盜、小偷，街邊的垃圾，他的母親也是一個樣，成天胡言亂語，拿著個破水晶球招搖撞騙，最好離他們遠些啊。

可別和他們糾結一塊，會下地獄的。

/

他打開門，破敗的朽木吱呀作響。

媽媽，我剛才殺了一個男人。

我用槍指著他，然後扣了扳機。

現在他死了。

不，媽媽。我不是故意讓你哭的。

我還不想死。

門被粗暴地一腳踹開，幾名壯漢闖入，不由分說揪住男孩的衣領，將他拖出了門。

太遲了，一切都太遲了。

我甚至希望自己根本沒有被生下來。

男孩的頭被套上布袋，然後他被按在地上，拳腳再次朝他伸來，只是這次隔著袋子，他感覺不到唾在臉上的口沫。他什麼都聽不見，黑暗也遮掩了一切。

/

下次他再醒來是在地牢裡，被人毫不留情地用冷水潑了全身。他顫抖著身子，還來不及反應，便被押送到了刑場。陽光灼燒著身上的傷口，瘀青被一隻粗壯的手狠狠壓住，他忍不住呻吟出聲，立刻換來一個火辣的巴掌。在矇矓的視線中他似乎看見小丑，在他孩提時期總在廣場上表演雜技的那個小丑，總帶給他歡笑的那個小丑，永遠都無憂無慮的小丑。

小丑、小丑，在我死前，為我跳支舞吧。

小丑沒有回答。他放開手中的沖天砲，它隨即像發射的一枚火箭，在天空中爆炸開來，迷眩著男孩的視覺。

男孩明白了什麼，那只是他腦中稍縱即逝的一個想法，但他瞬間意識到是真的。

我只是個可憐的男孩，沒有人會愛我。

他被押上行刑臺，有誰朝他的膝蓋踢了一腳，逼著他跪下，一旁的人開始宣讀他的罪狀。

直至此刻他才知道他殺了伽利略家族的少爺。但已經不重要了。

他只是個有著悲慘命運的男孩。

讓他的人生就這樣從苦難之中解脫吧。

不，我們不會讓你解脫的。

他被拉起來，對方的動作甚至粗魯得像是在對待一個極其低賤噁心的東西。粗糙的麻繩套住了脖頸，他又出現了幻覺——別西卜在他幾步遠處看著，嘴角扭曲上揚。他閉上眼，讓惡魔消失在視線中。此時他發現自己踩不到地，雙腿無助地在空中擺盪，男孩很快窒息，嘴巴開了又闔。在一陣徒勞無功的掙扎後他仍死了，雙臂無力地垂在身側，黑色的長髮披散，隨風微微揚起，伴他上路的只有他身上的瘀傷，和勉強蔽體的破舊衣物。

/

幾天後，伽利略家舉辦了一場盛大的喪禮，城裡有頭有臉的人物全數出席。他們悼念著英年早逝的少爺，咒詛著那罪該萬死的兇手。

而於此同時，刑場上的屍體已經開始腐爛，禿鷹和蒼蠅眷戀地吻著男孩的臉頰，久未離去。

風仍然吹著，無論他是死是活。

Fin.


End file.
